Brutal Favoritism
Brutal Favoritism is an umbrella project created by Salutationary. It is a fighting game developed for the Nintendo Switch, to be released on October 9th, 2019, coinciding with the creator's eighteenth birthday. The game is a collection of many of the creator’s favorite characters from many different franchises. Unlike many umbrella fighters, including a past attempt by Rocky himself, this game is not in the 2D fall-off-the-stage format of Super Smash Bros. Rather, it is a 3D fighter similar to the style of games such as Splatoon. Your end goal is to wear down the Stamina of all of your opponents; whoever manages to do that--or simply survive the longest--is the winner of that match. A sequel has been commissioned and has begun development, entitled Banquet Favoritism. Gameplay The gameplay takes after the style of games such as . Players are placed in a large three-dimensional arena with the intention of fighting each other and lowering other fighters’ stamina. When a fighter’s stamina reaches zero, they are ko’d and can no longer fight, but can still spectate the fight. Gameplay Process To further explain the game’s gameplay, the process of having a battle has been written out for your edification. The game opens with the opening trailer for the story. After the opening plays, it fades to the title screen. Pressing any button wil then take you to the main menu. The menu includes several options, including: Brutality, the game’s main mode; Story, to access the story mode; Online, to have battles wih others from around the world; Challenges, to compete assorted tasks for an extra feat; Vault, to view your collectibles and other assorted accomplishments; Games, to play the assorted game modes within the game; and Settings, to tweak the game’s playstyle. For this example, Brutality is chosen. Within the Brutality mode, you have several sub-options before getting into a new battle. The sub-options include Battle, the generic 2-8 person squabble; Strikeout, a mode in which characters chosen are removed from the roster after having played as them, acting similarly to SSBU’s Smashdown; Pit of 100 Trials, a mode copied from PM:TTYD in which you are in a dungeon with 100 floors and on every floor aside from multiples of ten you must fight an opponent; Tourney, in which you can set up a massive tournament that can encompass up to 64 different people if desired; and Gamble, in which you can bet on characters you believe will win the preceding battle. For this example, the simple Battle will be chosen. Selecting Battle takes you to the character select screen. The screen is similar to that of Super Smash Bros; characters are arranged in a large rectangle with a simple icon to identify them. Above the rectangle is a dropdown menu. Opening this allows you to alter the game’s rules, including the time limit, the amount of stamina a fighter has, and what items can appear. When everyone has selected a fighter, it transitions to the stage select. The stages, like the fighters, are arranged in a rectangle identified by an icon. Their spot on the rectangle corresponds directly with where their home character is on the character roster. Once the stage is chosen, players are sent to a random spot on the stage and the battle begins. The default time limit of a battle is 5 minutes. This can be altered if it is too long or too short, of course. During those five minutes, your objective is to find the other fighters scattered throughout the stage and deplete their stamina. While Smash Bros is largely based on combat, this game is more oriented on strategy; if you can find a place to wait out your opponents and catch them off guard, or find a means of depleting a large amount of stamina at once, it will be much more effective than just running into combat blindly. When all other players have their stamina completely depleted, or the time limit runs out, the players are all placed on a podium in front of a cheering crowd, with the top three on platforms labeled 1st, 2nd, and 3rd. Another possible victory animation is to have the top three fighters driven through a crowd on karts from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, with the top player on the Parade Kart driven by Toadsworth. TBA Story Mode: Brutality Forever The game has a story mode attached to it entitled Brutality Forever. Within this story, characters' home worlds are being torn apart and stitched together in a weird conglomerate way. The full story can be read here. Characters The game includes a large cast of characters. Casting is not based on popular opinions, but rather the creator’s own personal preferences. Characters have movesets similar to those in Super Smash Bros., although they perform differently than they do in Smash. Characters can also perform a Combo by pressing the two triggers at the right time. Default Characters Current tally: 28 Unlockable Characters Current tally: 10 Unlocking Criteria All characters can be unlocked by having them join your party in the story mode, but there are other ways to unlock them as well. After completing one of the criteria listed, you will need to defeat the character you are unlocking in a 1v1 battle on their home stage. Stages These are the stages that you can perform battles on during battle. Many of them have stage hazards within them, which can be turned off in the settings. Also, each stage has a stage boss that, when defeated, will grant the defeater an extra 100 stamina for the remainder of the battle. Default Stages Unlockable Stages These stages are unlocked when you unlock their corresponding home character. Stage Bosses Every stage contains a Stage Boss that can be battled at some point in the battle on that stage. There are different ways to end up fighting them; you may need to find them, or have the battle run long enough. When they are defeated, the victor will receive a bonus 100 stamina. Of course, the boss appearing at all can be turned on/off in settings. Items Items can be found scattered throughout stages, designed to help or harm gameplay. Their availability can be changed in settings if you prefer a more itemless playstyle. Items with a * are not found within an Item Container. Item Containers Buddy Taxi Summons The following is a list of possible summons you can receive by using the Budgy Taxi item. Each lasts for about 30 seconds before disappearing. Poll Trivia *The umbrella fighting game concept was attempted before by Rocky in the form of Epic Warriors, but was eventually scrapped for being too difficult to work with. *Flygon’s moveset (aside from the Grand Star Special) is identical to the moveset Rocky’s Flygon had by the end of Pokémon Y. *Many of the stage bosses--including Don Pianta, King Boo, and others--were considered as playable characters, but were scrapped largely due to a lack of moveset potential. *Much of Wally’s moveset was inspired by the Pokémon Master in Super Smash Bros. Discord. *Several characters that the author does care about and would like in a fighting game were eventually scrapped for various reasons. **Prince Fluff was replaced by Bandana Dee as playable character, due to the author feeling more passionately about Bandana Dee being playable than Prince Fluff; also, Bandana Dee had a stronger moveset potential and an easier tie-in in the story. **Phil Connors of the film Groundhog Day was considered as a fighter early on, but was scrapped due to the lack of moveset potential and real story tie-in. Category:Umbrella Games Category:Author Appeal Project Category:2018 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Rocky's Games Category:Salutationary